


Vid: ESPN First Take November 15, 1996

by eruthros



Category: Space Jam (1996)
Genre: Fanvid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/pseuds/eruthros
Summary: He is the greatest shooter I have ever seen in my life.





	Vid: ESPN First Take November 15, 1996

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bingeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingeling/gifts).



**Audio** : Stephen A Smith on ESPN First Take, 11/13/2015, on Steph Curry

**Length** : 0:30

[Download link and audio transcription on dreamwidth](https://eruthros.dreamwidth.org/343075.html)


End file.
